Boo!
"Boo!" is the tenth episode of the first season of Casper's Scare School. Summary Thatch is stuck at a Halloween party in Deedstown. Plot Alder and Dash take the students to Deedstown at night for their first Night Scare since humans are most nervious at night and they think it is the best time to scare them. Thatch tries to scare a little girl but not only she wasn't scarred but she was dressed up as a dinosaur herself, Thatch believes that she is just another creature and the rest of the students try to scare other humans. Wolfie, Blodge and Pumpkinhead try to scare a man but he isn't scarred of them and even gives the kids a bag of candy which Wolfie shares with Casper, Mantha and Ra. Casper then realizes that it's Halloween and tells his classmates about it. Thatch calls the holiday "stupid" and three young kids compliment him for his "costume" before walking away. Meanwhile, Alder and Dash realize that all human kids are dressed up as creatures and think that the humans are rebelling so they ring the bell, the students hear it and go back to the ship except for Thatch, who is determined to scare people. The kids he met earlier invite him to a Halloween party and Thatch accepts. When the ship starts to leave, Casper realizes that Thatch is missing but his classmates pay it no mind and Alder and Dash are too busy arguing, Casper decides to go look for Thatch himself. At the party, the kids tell boring scary stories while Thatch sits in a corner, he tries to scare the kids by telling them a scary story about kids who let a real vampire in their house and then bites of the kids on his gloved hand, although he ends up hurting his teeth and being dragged away to the time-out corner by a woman since she though he was starting a fight. Thatch claims that the party "stinks" before eating some candy, he ends up liking them and eating them all. At the ship, Ra and Mantha tell Alder and Dash about Casper and Thatch being missing so they (reluctantly) have Cappy turn the ship around. At the party, the kids are fishing apples and Thatch grabs many apples. The kids get fed up with Thatch's bad attitude and regret inviting him to the party, Thatch grabs a cookie from a boy and gets sick while the kids hit him. Casper shows up wearing a ghost costume and tries to help him, at first Thatch doesn't want his help but when the kids surround them he tries to scare them by revealing to them that Casper is an actual ghost and that he is a real vampire. Unfortunately, his plan backfires and the kids ans the woman try to capture them until Ra uses one of his bandages so that Thatch can climb on it to the ship. Once they are in the ship, Dummy Girl asks Thatch where he was and Thatch lies to everyone about him scaring fleshies and having to save Casper from them. Alder and Dash reward Thatch with a piece of candy but Thatch ends up throwing up due to eating too much candy. Characters Major Characters *Casper *Thatch Minor Characters *Ra *Mantha *Alder and Dash *Cappy *Wolfie *Blodge *Pumpkinhead *Dummy Girl Trivia *It is revealed that the creatures do not celebrate Halloween and didn't even know what it was before Casper told them. *It is revealed dthat Thatch likes Type B blood. *This marks the first time Thatch is dragged away by a human. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Thatch episodes